


Playing House

by taketheblanket



Series: Playing House [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Breastfeeding, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Spanking, Threesome, Top Gladiolus Amicitia, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Under-negotiated Kink, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: A sequel to Petulant Little Prince. Ignis faces the consequences of Gladio discovering the relationship he has with the Prince. Realizing there is no going back, he decides to open himself up to the newest member of the family.





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> PLAYING HOUSE is back! Thank you for your patience. I'm glad I was able to bring this fic back to ao3. 
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND ENJOY
> 
> For more from this universe, visit me on twitter @taketheblanket!

They are stopped at the last signal before the school when Ignis’ cell phone rings from the cup holder. He and Noctis both look down at the phone, read the name  _Gladiolus Amicitia_  scrolling across the screen. A car honks from behind them. The light is green. Ignis drives. 

“Are you gonna answer?” Noct asks.

“After I drop you off,” Ignis tells him.

“Have you spoken to him since...? Ya know...” Noct asks.

 Ignis watches him gesture vaguely, hiding his face in the window while he trails off. He can’t help but tut aloud.

His Highness is referring to the incident Sunday afternoon, in which Gladio stumbled upon a breastfeeding session and a lot of long-concealed secrets were suddenly put on display. Furthermore, it rapidly declined from there into some sort of lust-driven fever-dream where Ignis didn’t have the wits about him to tell Gladio to  leave.  A fever-dream where, basking beneath his hungry gaze, Ignis not only allowed Gladio to touch, penetrate,  defile  his precious Prince, but he brought himself ashore at the sight of it.

“No,” Ignis answers. “I have not. How was practice yesterday?”

“Normal,” Noctis answers.

“How were  you  at practice?” Ignis asks, more specifically.

”I was normal!” Noctis responds, quick and defensive, always embarrassed when his habits come up in frank dialogue. “We pretended like nothing happened. We just sparred.”

Ignis hums thoughtfully while he pulls the car over, a block from school.

Eager to escape conversation, Noctis moves to get out of the car. Ignis snaps his fingers to catch his attention, and even though he is glaring, Noctis leans over and places a kiss on Ignis’ cheek where he is tapping.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Bye bye,” he says.

Ignis watches His Highness walk the last block to school before he drives away. With some hesitation, Ignis returns Gladio’s call.

“Hey." 

“Greetings.”

“You got time for coffee today?”

Ignis sighs. He supposes he should be grateful that Gladio is direct.

“I have a few errands to run first. I could be be available by nine forty-five.”

“Sounds good. Meet me at Birds?”

Ignis raises his eyebrows in surprise. His favorite coffee shop, only a few blocks from the school.

“I’ll see you there,” Ignis says.

He hangs up before Gladio can respond.

Ignis completes his errands with time to spare and rather than text Gladio, he sits in the car a block from the coffee shop, mulling over his situation. It is a dynamic change Ignis never anticipated, hadn’t once considered, his love for the Prince as possessive and particular as it is, and though he trusts the strength of their bond, he had never considered  sharing  Noctis before. That fated afternoon, it became very clear it was something  His Highness  had been considering.

Still, it hadn’t been Noct’s reaction to Gladio’s appearance that kept Ignis from making him leave, but the way Gladio handled the situation. He had found Noct as his most intimate and vulnerable self and he could have reacted a hundred terrible ways, but instead the Shield wrapped his arms around him, held him close, and did as His Highness commanded, just like Ignis had the first time, just like he always would. Days later, the image of Gladio kissing Noctis’ hair, breathing his softness deep is still burnt into his mind. Though he sometimes denies it, Ignis must admit he and Gladio have always shared him... maybe not like  this  per se ,  but it is a fact. Gladio has always been there in Noct’s life, as a protector, as a mentor, as the other half of Ignis’ equation, solving for the success of the Crown Prince. Perhaps this fusion was inevitable. There is a lot to consider, but Noct continues to refuse any conversation regarding the  sex with Gladio  topic aside from two frequently murmured words said only when his soft mouth is pressed to his breast.

_Daddy_   and  _ Again _

“So be it,” he says, climbing from the car.

He and Gladio arrive at the same time. They come to stand face to face on the sidewalk. Gladio is dressed in nicer clothes than he usually sees him, save his uniform. A navy blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up (probably necessary to allow room for his hulking shoulders), a black belt with metal studs atop snug, dark-wash jeans (that do little to conceal the girth that had concerned him so much on Sunday), and a pair of worn leather boots (rubbed clean)… when Ignis’ eyes return to Gladio’s face he takes note that he left his hat at home 

“Good morning,” Ignis says.

“Hey,” he answers, holding the door.

They take a booth by the window. Gladio grabs the menu and considers his options.

“Never been here,” he says conversationally.

“Why did you select this restaurant?” Ignis asks.

“Noct said it was your favorite,” Gladio says, pulling the menu away from his face long enough to flash Ignis a grin.

“Noct has never been here.”

“He said you go on the way to his apartment in the morning. It’s on the coffee cup.  Birds. ”

Ignis hums thoughtfully, not having assumed Noct would notice such a small detail.  

“Morning Ignis!” the waiter says. “Your usual?”

“Yes, thank you, Hannah.”

“And you sir?" 

“Coffee,” Gladio answers.

“Cream and sugar?”  


“Black,” he answers, to Ignis’ satisfaction. “And do you have some of those hard cookie things you dip in it?”

“Biscotti,” Ignis says.

“Two coffees, black and biscotti for two,” she says, departing.

“So, how’ve you been?” Gladio begins, without hesitation.

“Busy, as usual,” Ignis responds.

Another waitstaff sets two steaming mugs of coffee on their table and walks away without saying anything. 

“You know what I mean,” Gladio says. He picks up his coffee and checks the temperature against his lips, his eyes watching Ignis through the steam. He sets it down without drinking any of it. Impulsive, just like Noct.  

“Do I?” 

“Ya know, Sunday, a lotta new info…”

Gladio waffles his hand in the air in the place of finishing the thought.  Doesn’t use his words, just like Noct.

Ignis sighs.

“I’ll admit I had some sleepless nights working through the anxieties that resulted from the interaction”

“Don’t tell me ya regret it.” 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Not in as few words,” Gladio snorts.

They fall silent for a few moments. Gladio tests his coffee again. Still hot, he settles on dipping a biscotti in it instead. Ignis watches him do so, and then follows suit. 

“I’m not in trouble, though?” Gladio asks, still chewing. “You wouldn’t answer my texts.”

“No,” Ignis sighs. “No one is in trouble. I simply had a lot of very sensitive issues to consider.”

“As if only you!” Gladio remarks, laughing.

Ignis frowns.

Gladio says, “Look, Iggy, I know there’s no talking to him, but you can talk to  me , alright?”

“My apologies.”

“S’okay,” Gladio responds.

They fall into an awkward silence, and they both lift their mugs to occupy themselves. Though he feels a little guilty, Ignis does nothing to fill the discomfort. He studies Gladio across the table while he takes timid sips of the steaming brew. So easily Ignis sees in Gladio some of Noct’s habits, a blatant reminder that Gladio has been an influence on his Prince for most of his life.

“Noct came to practice yesterday,” Gladio suddenly says.

“I told him what you said.”

“That you’d bring him if he tried to ditch?”

“Precisely.”

“Well, it worked,” Gladio says.

“Checks and balances, I suppose,” Ignis muses.

“We’re good together,” Gladio says.

“I’ll wait for further proof.”

“Lots of potential,” he replies. “Noct can be a lot for one guy to handle.”

“There is nothing wrong with Noctis,” Ignis answers defensively.

The bodyguard chuckles but does not argue.

“Just sayin’ that kid could go far,” Gladio tells him. “With two.”

Gladio sets him with a firm look across the table, and there is an already familiar spark in his eyes that makes Ignis feel like he’s not wearing enough clothing. Ignis looks away from him, swirls the dark liquid aimlessly in its mug. They fall into another few moments of silence. Their coffees have cooled enough to drink deeply, and they both kill their cup.

“You gonna let me come back, Mama?" 

Ignis immediately snaps his mouth shut where it had fallen open in shock. Still, he must admit appreciation that Gladio is looking to him for permission.

“Don’t call me that in public,” he says before hiding his burning face behind his coffee cup, desperately seeking a forgotten sip.

Gladio just grins. Ignis sets the mug down and sighs audibly.

“Yes,” he says after a moment. “His Highness would enjoy your company.”

“Just Noct?” Gladio asks, his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Ignis cannot respond to his smug rhetoric; the waiter refills theis cups, and Gladio looks across the table with an expression that says he  knows  Ignis enjoyed himself.

“You’ll need to be more careful with preparation next time,” Ignis says when they are alone again, pinning Gladio with a threatening stare and skipping over entirely the topic of his own desires. “He needed a curvature.”

“He takes a potions at practice every day!” Gladio responds, and then he softens his voice and leans across the table to say, “I know his physical limits, Iggy, I  gave  him his physical limits. You’re too soft on him.”

“I don’t see what benefit being rough with him has,” Ignis says.

“I do,” Gladio responds surely, once again at full volume.

On Sunday, Gladio had been exactly that:  rough.  He hadn’t forgotten Gladio’s outburst on Noctis upon the discovery of his petulant behavior, a slap supposedly done in Ignis’ defense. He does not respond, just looks at Gladio across the table while Ignis breaks a biscotti in two.

The Shield is smirking.

“I have a bunch of questions,” he says, making a dent in his second cup. He’s talking a little fast. Birds brews it strong for Ignis; they must be pouring from the same pot.

“No place like a coffee shop.”

Gladio shrugs, “You coulda answered my texts.”

“On with it,” Ignis snaps.

“How long?” He asks, intentionally vague.

“It began approximately three years ago. I concealed my condition for a year. Noctis discovered it two years ago.”

“And the rest is history,” Gladio says, shaking his head in appreciative awe.

“You are the only one who knows,” Ignis tells him 

“It is a secret I will die with.”

They look at each other for several moments, Ignis sizing Gladio up, the latter smiling fondly back at him.

“Why?  _How_? ” Gladio continues.

Ignis clears his throat, pushes his glasses up his nose. “It was a bit of a phenomenon. It is best to simply attribute it to, ah, ‘ strong maternal feelings’ . I‘ll spare you the details for now.”

Gladio makes a sound of intrigue that echoes into his mug while he drinks. Ignis can feel his eyes mapping out his chest beneath his shirt and he watches the transformation from curiosity to hunger, his face going slack and his eyes brightening just like Noct’s do when he wants to feed. His expression makes Ignis feel a little restless, but he doesn’t tell him to stop, doesn’t want to 

“How often?” Gladio asks next.

“Typically twice a day,” Ignis responds. “Three if his schedule allows. If it’s less than two I need to…” he hesitates, “pump.” 

“Overflowing,” he breathes.

“Unnecessary, Gladio.”

He raises his palms in apology but he is biting back a crooked grin.

“You can’t blame me for being excited,” Gladio says, busying himself with another biscotti. 

After he swallows he adds, “I’m surprised Noct kept a secret from me for this long.”

“Life or death secrets are easier to keep.”

“Life or death,” Gladio repeats. “A little dramatic, Iggy.”

“Is it?” Ignis asks. “Gladio, he is the  Crown Prince .”

Gladio brushes crumbs off of his fingers onto the floor, setting Ignis with a serious look.

“You know I’m never going to let anything happen. To either of you. It’s my job to protect the Prince.”

Ignis hums to himself, lifting the last cookie from the plate.

“...and his Mama,” Gladio swiftly includes.

“Gladio,” Ignis says in disappointment. Gladio just laughs. 

“Sorry,” he says, suddenly sheepish. “Can’t help it, I love it.” 

“Now I understand where Noct gets his impertinence. Seems you both have the gall to disregard the rules.”

“Hey now,” Gladio growls.

“I’ll get you both sorted out, someday,” Ignis muses to himself.

Gladio doesn’t say anything for a while, but he watches Ignis softly while he finishes his coffee. When Hannah comes by to refill Ignis’ cup, Gladio covers his mug with one of his big hands. 

“What’s the rest of your day like?” Gladio asks.

“I have to head over to the Citadel for a few meetings. I anticipate they’ll run long…” he says, trailing off. “Do you need a ride?”

“Nah, thanks,” he answers. “Gotta report to the East Wall by eleven-hundred. The Glaive is doing a city-wide perimeter check today.” 

“You best get going,” Ignis notes, checking his watch. They are on the west-side of town, Gladio isn’t wearing his uniform, he’ll need the time to change. Ignis could have inconvenienced him less.

It does not go unnoticed by him that Gladio dressed himself thoughtfully for this meeting, chose a location Ignis would enjoy. It was successful, he supposes. He is comfortable in this environment, and he has hardly looked away from the Shield, distracted by the place his shirt reveals his muscle-bound collarbone, the way his tattoos slither out his sleeves and down his forearms. Without his hat he has brushed his overgrown hair back, displaying a carefully shaven face that accentuates his square jaw, frames his thick smirking lips and his hungry amber eyes.  Handsome.

Ignis busies himself with his wallet.

“Yeah I oughta,” Gladio agrees.

Hannah passes by the table and Gladio hands her his card. She is gone before she can see Ignis’ hand raised in protest. 

“Our first date,” he says smiling.   


“This is not a date,” he claims, lowering his hand and focusing instead on finishing his cup.  

“Isn’t it?” he asks.

Ignis sets his mug back down to give him a look of frustration, but Gladio catches his hand and kisses the back of it. Ignis scoffs, but he surprises himself when he doesn’t immediately protest. A moment later he is shaken out of his indiscretion and pulls away, glancing around the cafe to ensure no one is looking their way.

“I’ve the car while dad’s out of town,” Gladio says. “I’ll bring the kid home after practice. Save yourself the drive.”

Hannah returns with the bill and a fourth cup of coffee in a paper travel mug for Ignis. She thanks them and departs. 

“Acceptable,” Ignis replies. “I have a dinner planned that is somewhat tedious to prepare.” 

Gladio signs the receipt and pockets his wallet. He looks up at Ignis hopefully and asks, “Am I invited?”

Ignis allows himself a moment of silence before he answers.

“Yes.”

 

\----

 

Ignis endures several long conferences at the Citadel and their inefficiency is even more irritating than usual, the Advisor’s mind occupied by intimate thoughts that he finds himself unable to ignore. His distraction follows him to the grocery store, where he foolishly forgets two necessary ingredients until he’s halfway home. When he finally does get back to His Highness’ apartment, Ignis throws himself into housework but the monotonous tasks do nothing to occupy his mind. His restlessness makes him work fast, and by the time he can hear the Prince and his Shield’s laughter echoing down the hall, he has managed to do Noct’s laundry, change the bedding, vacuum, and  mop, and is now elbow-deep in cooking, the kitchen hot and fragrant, the countertops lined with empty plates and open containers of food.

When Gladio pushes the door open, Ignis can feel his heart thudding in his chest.

Noctis throws his backpack and duffle bag on the floor and immediately climbs onto a barstool to watch Ignis work. Gladio paces into the kitchen, instantly filling the space with his large presence and he peers over Ignis’ spread: a cooling wok full of stir-fried vegetables, a skillet crowded with pan-seared chicken and shrimp, two steaming rice cookers, and a simmering vat of curry on the stovetop. 

“Wow,” Gladio says. “Lotta food.”

“Tonight’s dinner and a week’s worth of lunches,” he answers.

It takes effort to keep his voice even, and Ignis glares at Gladio, trying to pinpoint the source of his sudden anxiety. Maybe it’s simply having a third body in the apartment that makes him feel like he’s suffocating-- especially since it feels like he’s never noticed exactly how large  the Shield was until he was in his kitchen, taking up so much space. Ignis elbows Gladio out of the way so he may begin packing rice into the bottoms of the boxes. The brief contact of his arm against Gladio’s side gives him inconvenient butterflies.

“He cooks for Prompto too,” Noct explains.

“Really?” Gladio asks, stepping out of the kitchen and leaning against the counter beside Noct.

“If I don’t, he’ll consume half of Noct’s meals regardless,” Ignis says, spooning chicken and shrimp into the bowls.

“How long has that been going on?”

“Since sophomore year,” Noctis answers.

“You can tell which ones are Noct’s,” Gladio snorts, watching as Ignis places a mere single piece of broccoli in each of Noctis’ meals. “You oughta give him more vegetables than that.”

“Then we won’t eat and he’ll just be hungry for practice.”

“Good! Let him be hungry,” Gladio responds.

Ignis sighs, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring back at Gladio. He simply grins back at Ignis, mirroring the position of his arms. He turns swiftly away, sprinkles a few sesame seeds over each meal.

“And by the time he gets home from practice he’ll be  very hungry,  which usually leads to a bad mood,” Ignis explains.

“You’re babying him,” Gladio says firmly.

“I’m  protecting  my own  sanity ,” Ignis ensures him.

Noct leans over the counter, eyes darting back and forth between Gladio and Ignis while they bicker. Ignis notes with some surprise that while Noctis never appreciates being approached with anything remotely resembling criticism, he seems to be enjoying the experience of being discussed. Gladio looks about to speak but Ignis shuts him up by handing him a stack of lids and obediently he begins to snap the lunch containers shut. Ignis moves on to check on tonight’s dinner, stirring the pot of curry and noting the timer on the rice cooker before he pulls the meat from the refrigerator and begins to portion it out.

“Smells good,” Gladio compliments, stacking the containers when he finishes closing them. Turning to Noct he asks, “You eat this cold?”

“There’s a microwave in the teacher’s lounge.”

“Last time I checked, you ain’t no teacher.”

“No,” Noct says. “But I  am  a Prince.”

“Spoiled,” Gladio grunts. “You know what a Glaive eats in the field? Six pieces of beef jerky and two handfuls of almonds.”

Halfway back to the fridge, Ignis stops and returns to the countertop. He portions a second piece out for Gladio’s dinner before putting the excess away.

“Noct, do you have any homework tonight?,” Ignis asks.

“I finished it at school.”

“Splendid. Go take a shower,” he instructs.

“Aw, why?” Noct whines, unmoving here he is flopped across the counter.

“You weaseled your way out of one this morning by sleeping in. 

“You’re just gonna make me shower later too,” Noct grumbles. 

“Likely. You don’t have to wash your hair, just get the sweat off.”

Still, Noctis doesn’t move. Ignis tilts his head down and gives him his best glare, uninterrupted by glass, explaining without words that if he expects to get what he wants, he’ll do as Ignis says.

“ Fine ,” he says, shoving out of his seat and dragging his feet down the hall.

“You doin’ okay?” Gladio asks once they’re alone, in a husky tone Ignis hasn’t heard from him before. It’s an intimate voice that both makes him want to be honest with Gladio and also stirs his blood. 

“Long day,” he says, truthfully.

It’s felt like eons rather than hours since they met for coffee this morning, and looking at the taller man now, it feels like time is standing still. Gladio is continuously handsome, he notices, even in his hoodie and sweats, his hat brim turned backwards inside the house. He leans on the counter and watches Ignis work in a way that feels like he’s  always  been there. With frustration, he recognizes that the anticipation of Gladio joining them for dinner was the entire reason his day seemed to drag. Ignis scoffs to himself and spins on his heels.

“What?” Gladio asks, his frown audible in his voice.

Luckily Ignis does not have to respond. Noct returns less than five minutes after he left, changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a clean t-shirt, smelling like lavender and clean laundry. Ignis can feel Gladio’s eyes on the back of his head while he stirs at the stovetop.

“What are you still doing here?” Noct asks, passing Gladio to take his seat at the kitchen bar once more.

“Mama invited me for dinner,” he answers.

Noctis gasps, leaves his mouth hanging open while he looks between them. Ignis grunts in surprise before regaining his composure. He turns around to face Gladio, clucking his tongue.

“What?” Gladio asks innocently. “You only said not in public.”

“Indeed I did,” Ignis concedes. “Thank you for showering,” he says to Noct, who looks shocked and small in his seat. “Gladio, your turn.”

“Me? I’m fine. I hardly broke a sweat.”

Ignis gives him a steady look.

“Hardly? You’ve been out in the field all day. I can smell you from here. Set a good example,” he says coldly. He points his wooden spoon at him. Taking a page out of Gladio’s own book, he doesn’t shy away when he firmly commands, “Daddy showers too.” 

Noct shrinks even further, lifting a hand to his mouth so he may aimlessly chew at his thumb and his eyes cut curiously towards his Shield, seeking his reaction. Gladio barks out a laugh, but willingly retreats to the washroom, ruffling the Prince’s unwashed hair as he passes him by.

Noct does not swat him away.

How long , Ignis wonders,  has His Highness been fantasizing about this union? Why now,  he wonders,  does it already feel so familiar?

Ignis lays the steaks into the pan. Gladio disrobes in the bathroom down the hall, the door still open, quick flashes of tattooed flesh catching both of their eyes. When Gladio disappears behind the frosted glass, their eyes shift to one another instead and Ignis studies his Prince for a few tender moments before returning his attention to the cooking.

“Alright, darling?” he asks.

His Highness nods in his peripheral.

“Yeah.”

Ignis flips the steaks, their sizzling an echo of the sound of the shower down the hall, where Gladio currently bathes. Despite his anxiety, there is no doubt. He will give Noctis anything he wants, including this, and if there’s anyone in the world Ignis trusts with his Prince even a fraction as much as he trusts himself, it would be Gladio, after all.

Decisions have already been made and they cannot erase the touches that have been exchanged; there is nothing to do but lean in.

 

\---

 

Ignis enjoys the comfortable silence that attendns the boys as they eat voraciously. Noctis always finishes his vegetables when they’re hidden in curry. Gladio clears the dishes away when they’re done and Ignis makes himself a cup of Ebony so they may sit around the table and share Citadel gossip. Gladio is charismatic and Ignis is content to continue talking to him, but he watches His Highness grow more and more restless, fidgeting in his seat, tapping his fingers loudly on the tabletop.

The next time conversation lulls, Ignis asks him directly.

 “What is it, Noct?”

He reacts with surprise, like he hadn’t been intentionally seeking the attention.

“I just…” he begins, clearly not planning on finishing the sentence. He gestures to Gladio, but speaks to Ignis. “Is he gonna go?”

“Why should I have to leave?” Gladio responds, hurt.

“Perhaps he’s shy about his after-dinner routine,” Ignis muses, eyes flitting over his Prince’s face, trying to read Noctis through all of his poor communication, his wavering desires. 

“Why, what normally happens after dinner?” Gladio asks. He addresses the question to Noct, turning sideways to face him. Noctis leans away from him and brings his feet onto the chair seat, hugging his knees to his chest.

“Well… I…!” Noctis tries, struggling to find any words.

“You what?” Gladio presses.

“I don’t like to talk about it!” Noctis sputters out.

“There’s a certain amount of communication both inevitable and necessary when you invite a new person into such a,” Ignis pauses, “complex relationship, Your Highness.”

Noctis mumbles something under his breath.  

“Don’t ya want me here?” Gladio asks him softly, turning in his seat to face Noctis beside him.

A beat passes. Noctis nods his answer to Gladio, but his eyes are on Ignis.

“Go on,” he encourages, amber eyes zeroed in on Noct’s face, “Mama’s got your dessert. Daddy just wants to watch.”

With that, the Prince wordlessly rises from his seat and walks to his bedroom. He sheds layers until he’s wearing nothing but his grey briefs, dropping his clothing as he goes like a breadcrumb trail to the softness that awaits Ignis at the end of it.  

“Sorta surprised that worked,” Gladio admits.

“He likes to be told what to do.”

“Sometimes,” he snorts.

Ignis chuckles in agreement and takes a last swallow of Ebony before setting his mug on the table. Gladio patiently waits for Ignis to climb to his feet and though the Shield looks rather calm, Ignis is certain he cannot be the only one with a pounding heart.

The last time Gladio witnessed their intimacy it had been a discovery, but this time it will be a presentation, a conversation, and so much more. It is surreal to move his feet down the hallway, but knowing Noctis awaits him in the bedroom does its part in drawing him forward. Gladio lingers a few feet behind, as discreet as a six-and-a-half foot tall man can manage to be. He follows Ignis into the bedroom and the last to enter, he flips the light switch.

His Highness is in bed, covered in a blanket from the waist down. He winces at the light, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Sorry kid,” Gladio laughs, sinking into a lounge chair in the corner of the room. “Gotta be able to see ya.”

Noctis doesn’t look convinced, but Ignis prefers to have the lights on, anyway. It is a mesmerizing experience to see Noct as he changes. With the lights on, Ignis gets to watch the way his typically unaffectionate Prince reaches towards him as he climbs onto the mattress. He had expected Noct to be lucid enough for bashfulness with Gladio around, but their gravities continue to prove undeniable whenever they get too close, and Noctis is already rolling into his chest, nosing at his collarbone as Ignis settles himself in the bed 

With the lights on, he gets to watch Noctis’ mouth get soft and slack while he opens his shirt, his sharp blue eyes following Ignis’ fingers as they move from button to button. He gets to see the childlike frustration on his face when he decides Ignis is moving too slowly, and heavy hands tug his shirt the rest of the way open.

With the lights on, Ignis can clearly see Gladio as he sits fascinated in the corner, but Ignis pays him no mind, unwilling to look away from his Prince, eager to watch as Noctis brings his mouth to his swollen breast, love blooming anew when his eyes go half-lidded and glassy the moment their flow begins. 

That is all Ignis gets to see, however, the relief Noct’s mouth brings too divine to do anything but let his eyes fall shut, head rolling back against the headboard. 

“Baby,” he sighs.

“Astrals,” comes Gladio’s voice from the side of the room.

Noctis grunts against his breast, hunched over Ignis and shifting in the bed, not yet comfortable, his post-dinner impatience prioritizing nursing over position. Ignis groans when a hard knee lands on his thigh, and then his hip as the Prince struggles on the bed, unwilling to unlatch for even long enough to settle himself. Noct grabs a pillow and drags it under his shoulder, collapsing into his lap and shifting himself around a few times before he finally falls still. 

“That’s it, Princess, get comfortable,” Gladio mumbles to himself.

Ignis catches his head and cradles him against his breast, supporting him at the neck so he doesn’t have to do it himself, so he has nothing to think about at all except for drinking his fill . J ust like that, his  Prince  goes soft in his arms, transforms into the sweet, precious boy reserved for these moments where he relieves Ignis once more, nurses away a day full of soreness and longing anticipation, clutches to him with urgent little hands that refuse to let go.

Ignis presses his mouth against the top of his head and asks him, “ H ow does that taste, love?”

Noctis sighs deeply as his answer and Ignis can feel the tug on his nipple of the  Prince ’s lazy nodding. Gladio echos the sigh from the corner of the room and Ignis cracks his eyes to discover that Gladio is palming himself, fully hard beneath his sweatpants. Much sooner than usual, Noctis is erect as well, his hard dick pressed against Ignis’ thigh. Mama is not far behind; with the waves of pleasure drawn from Noctis mouth and the electricity found in Gladio’s eyes, he cannot help but let slip a moan.

“Good boy,” Ignis cooes. “Drink up. Mummy made it just for you.”

A satisfied grunt follows Ignis’ words. Gladio’s company feels as exciting as it is strange, and his presence is a pulsing energy that drives them on. Noct lets go of him with his mouth but keeps his face pressed panting against Ignis’ bare chest as he rolls over and switches sides. He latches once again and Ignis sighs in relief when he begins to squirt into his  Prince ’s demanding mouth, his tongue probing circles around his nipple to encourage a stronger flow, his teeth gentle but firm where they press into the meat of his breast. His Highness is rushing, having not even emptied Ignis on the other side before switching, but he ate his dinner well and may just be getting full, though his eyes occasionally flutter open to softly gaze up at Ignis’ face or cut curiously towards where Gladio now pumps himself, fully exposed, in the corner of the room.  

“What is it, sweetling?” Ignis asks softly the next time those hazy eyes fall upon him.

Noctis answers him by rutting his erection aimlessly against Ignis’ thigh. Gladio must see it, because he groans loudly from where he sits.

“Excited, are we?” Ignis hums. Noctis whimpers through a mouthful of milk. Gladio says, “ Y es, Mama.”

Ignis looks over at him. Gladio sits back topless in his chair, having abandoned his sweatshirt, massive cock clutched in his big hand. He strokes himself eagerly, his eyes unblinking where they’re locked on the union of Noctis’ lips and Ignis ’  breast. He feels his cheeks flush red at the sight of Gladio’s fascination and a moment later he cries out softly, Noct giving a particularly hard tug to his nipple. When he looks down at his  Prince ling, Noct is watching him study Gladio. His own arousal is throbbing with pride and adoration for the treasure in his arms, at the thrill of presenting this soft and perfect Noctis to his other keeper.

“Angel,” Ignis says softly, patting Noct’s bottom gently to encourage him to shift just enough that he may untuck himself from his pants. “Mummy needs to touch himself.”

Noct suckles enthusiastically throughout their repositioning and Ignis supports him with one arm so he may stroke himself with the other. One of the Prince’s soft hands tangles into Ignis’ hair, the other curling into a lazy fist around the base of his cock and Ignis lets him keep it there, working himself from that point and above. It’s always easy when Noctis’ mouth is on him, and now with Gladio’s hungry amber eyes drinking in their intimacy, Ignis is already succumbing to the suffocating pleasure. It’s all well and good, as Noctis is tugging hard at his sore nipple while he struggles to finish undressing himself in the bed. He slithers out of his boxers until he is bare assed and thrusting his cock sloppily against Ignis’ thigh, droplets of milk slipping from careless lips until it’s dribbling down his chin, his mouth open with the pants and grunts that accompany the friction he finds for his cock against Ignis’ leg. 

“Hang on, baby” Ignis sighs, his voice thin across his own indulgence. “Give Mummy a chance to get ready for you.”

Noctis groans, fucking himself against Ignis’ thigh. Ignis strokes himself deliberately, quickly bringing himself to his edge for his Prince. Gladio no longer pumps himself, but holds his thick cock in his tight fist, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

“Keep feeding, darling,” Ignis instructs, lacing his fingers through Noct’s hair and encouraging him to nurse once more.

Obediently, he latches on, sucking harder than the flow of milk and the pain is so sweet, just enough to send him careening into his release. Ignis finally pulls his eyes away from Gladio, burying his face into Noctis’ hair and moaning long and low as his climax engulfs him. Noctis’ hand tightens on his cock while he cums and he lays still for Ignis, lets his Mama place tender kisses on his forehead and temple while he rides the waves of pleasure all the way to shore.

As soon as he’s finished, however, the  Prince  springs to life. He pulls himself from Ignis’ breast with a wet pop, dragging his slick mouth up his bare chest to bury in his shoulder and neck, crawling over Ignis and pushing him back in the bed with his body weight thrown over him. Milk-drunk and deliriously aroused, Noctis begins to hump him into the mattress. Ignis groans beneath him, his cock sensitive and his chest sore where Noctis has him carelessly pinned beneath him.

“Easy, Noct,” Gladio says, his voice low and threatening. Ignis looks over at him, finds Gladio standing now, his cock still clutched in his fist, his eyes flitting frantically over the scene in front of him. 

“Sit down,” Ignis tells him. “Let him be.”

Slowly, Gladio obeys, sinking back into his seat. Blindly, Ignis reaches over his shoulder to tug open the bedside drawer. From there he produces a condom and a bottle of lube. Noct does not stop his aimless writhing, and Ignis struggles beneath him to tear open the condom and dress his  L ittle  Prince . Suddenly, his weight is lifted, and Gladio stands beside the bed, both of his trunk like arms locked across Noct’s chest, his inked flesh stark and shocking against the Prince’s pale skin. He holds Noctis up, his feet not touching the ground.

“At least give him a chance to get ready for ya,” Gladio growls to Noct where he squeezes him tight.

“What happened to just watching?” Ignis asks. He lets a little criticism color his words, but he does seize the opportunity to undress and roll over in the bed. Ignis slides his feet to the floor, feels the heat of Gladio’s eyes while leans over His Highness’ bed and fingers himself open. 

“You’ve kept this sweetness all to yourself for two years,” Gladio says. “Can’t blame me for getting a little handsy.”

“Can’t I?” Ignis asks, but the bite of his response is lost on a pleasured moan as he presses a second finger inside of himself. He watches Gladio and Noctis intently, watches his hungry  Prince  struggle against Gladio’s impossible strength, trying to elbow out of his grip, knocking his heels against his shins, fingernails scratching pink trails into Gladio’s skin. Despite his thrashing, Gladio smiles, his mouth pressed against his ear as he jostles Noctis gently in his grip.

“What ,  you  don’t  like feeling Daddy’s cock between your legs? I know you’ve been thinking about it,  Prince ss,” Gladio says to him.

For a short moment Noctis goes pliant in Gladio’s arms and Ignis watches his soft expression as he melts back into his grip, the swollen shaft of Daddy’s purple cock jutting out from between his thighs, looking shockingly large in close proximity to Noct’s erection, short, thick ,  and clad in latex where it stands eager and impatient against his stomach. Ignis holds Noct’s eyes with his own, finds nothing there but hazy desire and his special brand of erotic serenity. Ignis spreads his fingers inside of himself one last time before removing his hand.

“Come here, lovely,” he says.

Noctis sinks his teeth into Gladio’s forearm and the Shield releases him with a shout.

“Ouch! Fucking brat!”

Noctis falls forward, his knees buckling as he clambers onto Ignis’ back. Ignis grunts, bracing his hands on the mattress under Noctis ’  weight as the Prince begins to thrust against him, his hardness sliding between the slick cheeks of Ignis’ prepared ass.

“Find your way, darling,” Ignis chimes to him.

“That enough prep for ya?” Gladio asks in concern, his fingertips tracing the half moon indent on his wrist left behind by Noct’s teeth.

“He’s not very big,” Ignis says. “Twice a day for two years and a body,” he pauses, tilting his hips back to give Noctis a better approach, “adapts.”

Gladio says something else but Ignis misses it, his words drowned out by the sound of Noct’s ragged groaning. His cockhead suddenly catches on the wet ring of his entrance and sloppy hands land on Ignis’ hips with a loud slap as he frantically buries himself inside. Ignis feels his body open up, used to the intrusion, always ready to take his  Prince .

“There you are,” Ignis sing-songs to him through the sweetness of being filled. “That’s where you belong.”

“Damn,” Gladio breathes out, slowly lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed, a few feet from Ignis, so that he is gifted a direct view of Gladio’s heavy cock. Noctis begins to thrust erratically into him from behind.

“Mommy!” Noctis gasps, forehead head falling to nestle between Ignis’ shoulder blades. 

It’s his first word since he walked away from the dining room table and Ignis watches with something like pride when Gladio begins to furiously pump his cock once more. He presses back into His Highness, giving him his hole to fuck.

“It’s alright, sweetling,” Ignis says. “Mummy loves when his greedy boy takes what he wants .”

“Just Noct?” Gladio asks, smirking fondly at Ignis on the bed.

It’s the same accusatory question Gladio used at coffee this morning to insinuate that Ignis too was looking forward to his company. Ignis will not give him the satisfaction, and forces himself to tear his eyes away from the enticing sight of Gladio’s self-stimulation. He removes his glasses and folds them on the be d side table just in time to bury his face in the mattress with a moan, Noctis’ thrusting grow s  jagged and unpredictable while he seeks his satisfaction.

“Tell me how your Mama feels, Noct,” Gladio suddenly says, his voice low and encouraging.

To Ignis’ surprise, the  Prince  speaks.

“L-love it, Daddy.”

“Course you do,” Gladio says to him. “Mama makes sure he’s nice and tight for your little cock.”

“Yeah, so… hot inside,” Noct breathes out, his voice young and his words clumsy.

Ignis loves to hear him speak when he’s in this state, and it is rare that he gets to. Gladio either knows that or wants to hear it too, because he continues to speak to the  L ittle  Prince  and Ignis gets to just lay with his eyes shut, listen to the low growl of Daddy’s encouragement and the soft syllables that fall half-formed from Baby’s mouth while he pounds into his Mama from behind.

“Mama’s milk makes you horny, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Noctis whines loudly. “Yeah.”

“Makes you sloppy too,” Gladio says.

Noctis groans. He brings a knee to the edge of the bed for a few strokes of his hips before it falls to the floor again. Ignis can feel his hands grabbing at his hips, trying to pull himself more deeply into him, but  is  either too milk-drunk or close to his peak to be successful.

“ Doesn’t Mama feel good for you? ” Gladio asks.

Noctis doesn’t answer aloud, but Ignis can picture the way he nods his head clear as day.

“Don’t you wanna feel good for Mama too?”

This time, Noctis answers with a sob.

Ignis lurches onto his hands again, throwing his head over his shoulder to check on his  Prince . Gladio stands behind Noctis, the open bottle of lube discarded on the bed and his wrist works where Ignis cannot see, but based on the way Noctis suddenly falls still, high pitched whines filling the room, it is apparent what Gladio is doing.

Noct falls forward on the bed, pinning Ignis against the mattress, his cock still buried inside of him. He watches over his shoulder as Gladio works him open, one paw like hand wrapped all the way around Noct’s hip, holding him still. Gladio’s cock looks heavy where it lays on the small of Noct’s back. At some point while Ignis’ eyes were closed, he put on a condom.

“Careful,” Ignis says, because he feels like he has to. 

“He can take it,” Gladio responds, just like he expected. “You want it, don’t ya, Princess?”

Noctis whimpers, his open mouth biting weakly at the bare skin between Ignis’ shoulder blades.

“Tell Mama you want it, baby. He worries ‘bout you.”

“Want it!” Noctis gasps. He leans back into Gladio’s fingers and nearly pulls his cock out of Ignis but Gladio guides him forward once more, ensuring he stay inside. Ignis moans. 

“What do you want?”

“Wanna… get fucked,” he grits out.

“By who?” Gladio says.

“Daddy!” Noctis cries out. Ignis can hear the wet sound of Daddy’s fingers moving inside of him. “F-fuck me!”

He appreciates the break to catch his breath, but Ignis is stunned by the sight of Gladio behind them and finds himself panting heavily regardless of the fact that Noctis is no longer moving inside of him. It is the same magic that fell him the first time he witnessed this, only two days prior. He cannot be sure if it’s just the blinding intensity of Noctis’ unique sexual persona in the presence of a third member, or perhaps because Daddy brings out a different side of the Little Prince, but Ignis loves what he sees when he looks at the Prince’s small body beneath his Shield, and he finds himself awash with a particular kind of relief that Gladio is a part of their lives.

“How do you want Daddy to fuck you, Princess?”

“Like I’m in trouble,” he pants.

Gladio chuckles, pulling his fingers from Noct’s opening and aligning his cock instead.

“You’re always in trouble, Noct.”

He leans back into his Daddy, trying to take his cock, but Gladio stops him, leaving just the tip against his entrance to tease him. Noctis whines a wordless complaint into Mommy’s shoulder. It gets him nowhere and Ignis knows what’s coming. He watches them over his shoulder and fights the impulse to reach for his glasses. There is a sweet drawback of Daddy’s open palm, the thrilling whir of his hand through the air, a bright crack of tender flesh. Ignis can  feel  Noctis’ cock jump, and he gasps at both the sound of Gladio’s hand making contact with his precious  Prince  and the way Noct thrusts inside of him automatically, seeking pleasure for his pain. He collapses onto Ignis’ back, whimpers sweetly in Ignis’ ear.

“What’s your color, baby?” Ignis asks him.

“Green,” he whispers back.

“Daddy,” Ignis says, the name already feeling more natural on his tongue. “Hit him again.”

Noctis babbles something into Ignis’ neck but he doesn’t get a chance to ask him to repeat it. Gladio does as he’s instructed and spanks Noctis again. Gladio picks a cautious cadence but he must be hitting him hard, because the Prince cries out sharply each time before burying himself into Ignis’ waiting hole for a few clumsy thrusts before he’s slapped again. Noct is moaning in a grateful way, pressing the decadent tone directly into Ignis’ ear and the sound of it stirs second desire in Ignis’ loins.

“Hardly a punishment if he likes it so much,” he muses, panting.

Gladio chuckles, the sound dark and sweet like chocolate.

“Not punishin’ him,” Gladio says softly. “I’m teachin’ him.”

Ignis hums skeptically, but nevertheless enjoys the way Noctis hammers into him after Gladio strikes him again.

“D-daddy!” Noctis finally manages to speak. “Please!”

“What’s that, Princess?” Gladio asks,  massaging  his fingers into the bruised flesh of the  Prince ’s backside.

“Please, fuck me, _please, please, please,_ ” Noctis sputters.

Ignis sighs at the sweet sound of his pleading.

“There it is,” Gladio says in satisfaction.

“ _Please_ ,”  Noctis gasps. “I’ll be good! Please.”

Gladio makes a sound with his tongue before he rumbles to him, his voice dripping in honey.

“You are good, baby. Daddy just wanted to hear you beg for his cock. Gonna give you what you need, Princess. Always gonna give you what you need, Mama and I always gonna take care of you." 

Noctis sobs once, but be it from Daddy’s words or the relief of his cock finally pressing inside of him, Ignis cannot know. He watches for as long as he can manage over his shoulder, watches Gladio’s impossibly long cock disappear inside of their  Prince , and it’s almost like Ignis can feel it too, Gladio’s weight driving Noctis deeper into him. To compensate for their size difference, Gladio has lifted Noctis off the ground, his feet resting against the back of Mommy’s calves where he lays over Ignis’ body, still buried inside of him. The change in angle is deliciously too much to bear, and Ignis has to look away, press back into his sweet love’s hardness, selfishly grind his own arousal against the bedspread.

“Gonna show you how to make Mama feel good,” Daddy says, his voice breathy with what must be the gluttony found in Noct’s poorly prepared hole. 

“Please, Daddy,” he sighs softly, whispers in Ignis’ ear. “Mommy, please.” 

“I’m right here, precious boy,” Ignis promises him as Gladio begins to move.

And of course it  does  feel good. He fucks with intention. Gladio guides Noctis through deep, slow moving thrusts that seem to reach all the way to his diaphragm and Gladio is heavier, so much heavier than their  Prince , every thrust deliberately rolls Ignis across the bed, his erection fully returned and leaking desperately onto the sheets. He moans raggedly.

“Listen,  Prince ss. That’s the sound we’re aimin’ for.”

Gladio’s hands slip off of Noctis’ hips and find Ignis beneath him, thick fingers tenderly tracing over his hipbones before grabbing him firmly and snugging their bodies together. Ignis and the  Prince  both moan in time with each other, loud and lewd.

“Astrals, Iggy,” Gladio  says , his voice broken and full of unspoken emotion, “Feelin’ pretty greedy myself.”

Gladio resumes his deep rolling and Ignis cannot help but continue to gasp and moan, his composure completely dissolved. His yet-emptied chest aches, nipples over-sensitive against the mattress as he suffers the weight of both men on top of him. Noctis begins to sob, presses his wet face into Ignis’ neck.

“Gl-Gladio,” he manages to say through his mounting pleasure. “Stop, stop.”  

“No,” Noctis cries.

For all of his forwardness and heavy-handed enthusiasm, to his credit, Gladio freezes immediately. He leans over the two men on the bed, panting heavily but unmoving inside of the still - sobbing  Prince . Ignis reaches a hand behind himself to cradle Noct’s head in his palm, scratch his scalp.

“Allow me... to roll over...” Ignis exhales. “Can’t listen to him cry.”

“Oh,” Gladio chuckles. “I kinda like it.”

As if he weighs nothing at all, Gladio scoops Noctis into his arms and stands up, lifting him from Ignis’ body. Mummy mourns the loss of his  L ittle  Prince, however , rolling over in bed, he doesn’t feel in a hurry, too astonished by the sight of Gladio standing and holding the Prince , one muscular arm locked across his chest, the other hooked beneath his knee. Noct looks small and fragile in his thick grip and Ignis watches Gladio’s extraordinary girth piston up inside of his tiny body. His head is thrown back over Gladio’s shoulder, moaning wetly through his tears while Daddy drives his cock up into him. Ignis’ hand finds his own arousal and he pets himself, appreciat ing  the effortless way the Shield bears his weight, the way he seems to deliver their  Prince  a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.  

Gladio’s eyes meet Ignis’ and they watch each other intently for several strokes. It already feels so good to touch himself and Ignis chews on his lower lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but it  is  difficult to do while laying nude and drinking in Gladio’s indebted gaze.

“Mommy,” Noctis whines. 

“Come here,” Ignis says immediately, the  Prince ’s voice sparking a needy ache in his swollen chest.

Gladio brings Noctis to him and still supporting his weight, squats and places him between Ignis’ legs. Thenir hands briefly meet where they both reach to help guide Noctis inside. Ignis lets Gladio help him, cradling Noctis’ wet face in both hands as he guides him back to his breast. From this angle, Noctis does not penetrate as deeply, but it is no matter for the relief of his suckling is more valuable. Noctis is soothed almost immediately and he gazes softly up at Ignis through a veil of long, glistening eyelashes. Ignis studies him fondly, pressing his fingers flat against his breast to increase the spill of milk into his  Prince ’s mouth. His cheeks are flushed pink, his lips cherry red, his cock pulsing inside of Mummy’s hole.

Daddy kneels on the bed over them, bracing his arms on either side of Ignis’ shoulders, and fucks slow and smooth into the  L ittle Prince , unwilling to disturb his nursing, gazing down at the picture of the two men with blatant awe apparent in his wet eyes. Ignis looks up at him, sighing deeply while Noct nurses, luxuriating in the steady sensation of Gladio rolling them across the bed, the sound of Noct moaning through a mouthful of milk.

He reaches up, slides his fingers through Gladio’s hair, and pulls him to his breast.

The shocking sensation  of a second mouth closing over his nipple makes Ignis gasp and for a brief moment Daddy hesitates, his lips falling slack. Even the swing of his hips stutters, but Ignis pets the back of his head like he pets his sweet Prince’s and Gladio latches on once more. He tongues at Ignis in curiosity, sucks lightly, and then a little harder, and then grunts in surprise when he manages to start the flow. Noctis continues to suckle gently, a famil i ar flutter, while Gladio’s mouth is active and unpredictable, full of teeth and urgent tugs. To be nursed from both sides simultaneously plunges Ignis into smothering pleasure. He cries out softly, his hands  trembling on the back of both of their necks. He stares down at the two men in wonder, notes Noct’s sleepy gaze as he continues to drink, listens to the way Gladio breathes out heavily through his nose, his brow furrowed in concentration as he takes his first few swallows.

Ignis smooths the lines in Gladio’s forehead with his thumb.

“Do you like it?” he asks softly.

Gladio laughs without unlatching, bright amber eyes snapping open to look up at Ignis. He nods, tugging Mama’s sore nipple with his mouth. Ignis moans weakly, sad to look away, but no longer able to keep his head off the bed. Gladio hunches over Noctis, his arms bracing in himself in a careful position so he may both feed and penetrate their  Prince . His significant weight pins Ignis’ cock against the  Prince ’s stomach and when Gladio begins to precisely stroke inside of Noctis again, both of them cry out in pleasure. Noctis begins to hyperventilate against his breast and Ignis can feel his small body as it begins to tremble violently between them.

“Don’t stop, Daddy,” Ignis says, stroking Gladio’s hair. “He’s gonna cum.”

Ignis closes his eyes and rides the rhythm of Gladio’s thrusts, Noctis’ cock moving shallowly inside of him, both of his tender breasts spilling themselves into eager mouths. Noctis begins to whine, frantic suckling replaced with the gentle scrape of teeth, milk-wet lips panting against Ignis’ slippery chest.

Noctis explodes, his little body going rigid between them, crying and moaning and murmuring  Mommy  and  Daddy  while he does. Gladio breaks away from Ignis’ chest to watch Noctis cum on his cock, grunting through the sensation of his little body growing even tighter, still licking Mama’s milk from his lips.

Ignis and Gladio are both panting while they watch Noctis descend from his peak, body going limp once more, heaving with his ragged breath. When their eyes meet Gladio says something, but Ignis cannot hear it through the blood rushing past his ears.

As soon as he’s finished, Noctis wants out. He pushes weakly against Ignis’ chest, one foot lifting to tuck against Gladio’s thigh, kicking him backwards. They disentangle, and Noctis crawls over Mama to collapse in the bed beside him. He looks at his  Prince , his eyes skipping over his sleepy face, his soft blue irises, his satisfied expression. When Ignis slides two fingers between his lips, heavy-lids close completely, a soft tongue slotting between his fingertips.

Ignis lifts his gaze to Gladio, who kneels on the edge of the bed with his cock in his hand, still never looking away from the display before him. Ignis raises his free hand and reaches towards him.

“Come to me,” he says softly. “I’ve more to give.”

Gladio crawls up the bed, settling between his legs, and when he lowers his mouth to Ignis’ breast once more, the head of his long cock presses up between Ignis’ thighs. He grunts, breathing heavily through his nose and Ignis groans raggedly in surprise. He wants him, wants to feel his milk-driven need, that particular kind of worship, and suddenly his size is of no concern.

“Let me take you,” Ignis requests, his voice much quieter than he feels.

 Gladio pulls away, his glistening mouth slack while he stares down at Ignis.

 “Are you sure?” he asks, though he already begins to press his swollen cockhead against Ignis’ hole.

Ignis reaches a hand beneath himself and squeezes Gladio’s large cock in his hand, his other hand knotting fingers in his hair to lower his mouth to his chest. He begins to drink once more, a guttural groan erupting from him while Ignis strips him of his condom, redresses him with a new one he pulls from the drawer.

“Yes, darling,” he says. “I’m sure.”

Gladio grunts against his breast, slowly pressing inside of him. Ignis gasps in shock; Gladio seems to continue forever, and he holds Ignis’ hips in his hands, lifting him easily off the mattress so he can sheath his considerable length to the hilt. Gladio abandons Ignis’ milk to lean back, appreciate the sight of him while he strokes evenly inside of him. They stare at each other for several moments and it is that moment lying there, looking up at his new lover, one who is lucid and attentive and strong, that Ignis realizes how much his life is going to change. He has to look away from Gladio and turn to face Noctis, who still sucks quietly on his fingers while Mama gets fucked.

“You did a good job opening Mama up with that puny little cock of yours, Noct.”

The Prince is too blissed out to take the bait. He hums around Ignis’ fingers, his eyes still shut.

“I can see… why he cries…” Ignis says shakily.

The size of Gladio’s cock is an overwhelming presence inside of him, and he can feel nothing, think of nothing, but the delectation it brings. Gladio chuckles and leans down slowly, kisses each of his breasts before licking both of his suckled-raw nubs. Ignis moans.

“You want me to stop?” he asks against his chest.  

“ No!”  Ignis breathes out, more far more desperate than he intended to sound.

“Good,” he says, his voice rich as closes his mouth around his nipple once more.

In an impressive display of control over his own body, Gladio pumps into Ignis and drinks from his chest simultaneously. Gladio is so deep inside of him, and every stroke of his cock presses against that hidden bundle of nerves, making Ignis cry out in unrelenting pleasure. He keeps one hand on the back of his head, but allows the other to explore his chiseled torso, his tensing muscles as he works. Gladio drains him entirely on both sides, providing him that lasting relief, and then he licks his chest with a flat broad tongue, cleaning up after Noctis’ sloppy work and sending shockwaves of quaking sensation through Ignis’ over-sucked nipples. When he is finished, Gladio lays over him in the bed, and he’s  huge , so much larger than Noctis. Gladio presses his face against the side of his head, murmuring in his ear.

“No one deserves to feel better than my Little Mama does.”

“ Gladio!”  Ignis gasps.

“Always want you to feel this good, Iggy,” Gladio tells him.

Ignis cannot answer, the coil of pleasure in his groin potent and lethal as Gladio deliberately fucks into his gasps and moans. Gladio snakes one hand beneath his back, holding him steady, his other hand spread broad over Ignis’ chest. They hold one another with their eyes until the fire between his legs erupts to consume him, and it might be because it is a second orgasm, or maybe because Gladio’s long cock applies relentless pressure to that sweet spot inside of him, or the combination of the two, but Ignis surprises himself when he cums screaming, without touching himself, and is further surprised when Noct is the one to place a silencing hand over his open mouth. Still riding the crest of his climax, he turns his head to see him, and though Noctis is always a little soft when he sucks on Mama’s fingers, Ignis finds mostly clarity when he looks into his eyes.

As if he had been exercising great restraint this entire time, Gladio allows himself to release hardly a moment later, cumming with a low growl, his cock spasming as it shoots into the condom, deep inside of him.

They take a few moments to catch their breath before the two men begin to disentangle.  By the time Gladio pulls away and Ignis sits up, shaking and sweaty and inhaling deeply, Noctis is stretched out on the bed, a pillow cuddled to his chest. He yawns deeply, apparently ready for the attention to be brought back to him. Ignis leans over in the bed and kisses his temple one last time but Noctis already swats him away.

“Jeez, Noct,” Gladio says, peeling off his condom and tossing it in the wastebasket in the bathroom. He makes a face at the used condom Noctis threw on the ground and throws it away as well. “I’m surprised you didn’t fall asleep  during .”

“The Ebony,” Ignis says at the same time Noctis murmurs, “the coffee” into his pillow.

Gladio pauses in surprise, looking between Noct and Iggy on the bed.

“It… works that way?”

“Indeed it does,” Ignis answers. “He used to fall asleep inside of me. Now we get an orgasm,  and  a shower.” Looking fondly at his lethargic  Prince  on the bed beside him, he adds, “Usually.”

Ignis reaches over and scratches Noct’s back lightly. He grumbles. Gladio laughs through his nose and puts an arm out to help Noct off the bed. 

“You did good, champ. Come get cleaned up.”

His Highness slaps him away. Ignis tuts in disappointment. 

“Go on,” Ignis says. “I’ll be right there to wash your hair.”

Noctis grumbles to himself, but follows Gladio to the bathroom regardless, dragging his feet across the bedroom floor. Ignis watches them retreat. Though he too desperately wants a shower, he lay in the bed for a few moments longer, trying to collect his bearings after the surreal experience and mind-numbing orgasm Gladio presented him. 

“I’ll hold you up if you’re sleepy,  P rincess,” he says from the bathroom.    


“I can do it myself!” Noct snaps. There is a sound of contact, skin on skin.

“If that’s what you want,” Gladio responds. He is laughing.   

He listens to the shower start, Gladio and Noctis’ playful bickering fading to a gentle murmur beneath the sound of running water. Ignis sighs deeply, presses his fingertips against his eyes, and smiles into his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

To Be Continued

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter @taketheblanket!


End file.
